The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to systems and methods for determining balance of a rotating member, for example to systems and methods for determining balance of a rotating computed tomography (CT) gantry.
In CT imaging, an X-ray source may be rotated around an object to obtain imaging information. X-rays from the source attenuated by the object may be collected or detected by a detector and used to reconstruct an image.
The X-ray source may be mounted to a rotating gantry. An imbalance in the rotating gantry may adversely affect system reliability and/or performance. For example, if a CT gantry is not sufficiently well balanced, the iso-center of the gantry may experience a motion sufficient to cause artifacts in reconstructed images. However, the actual amount of movement that may cause such artifacts is small and difficult to measure. Currently employed approaches, such as the use of velocity probes, may be susceptible to damage, and/or be more expensive than desired.